stoterauxdiariesfandomcom-20200215-history
Reuben Spellman
Reuben Spellman (né Stoteraux) is the main deuteragonist of The Stoteraux Diaries. Reuben is an extremely dangerous warlock who once held the title of high priest. He is also the husband of the necromancer Ambrose Spellman. Together they go on to have a baby together, their daughter Kandice. Early History Reuben was born on October 31, 1702 as the only son of Lutarius Stoteraux. Following the death of his mother at the hands of witch hunters, Lutarius sent his son away in order to protect him. He grew up in private school, and met Ambrose Spellman, an orphan who belonged to the school. They grew up together and became best friends. When the witch hunters attacked the school, this forced Reuben to admit his love for Ambrose. They got married, and decided to start a family of their own. In 2015, they welcomed their first and only child, their daughter Kandice. Personality "Reuben is a dark and powerful man who can get just about anything he wants. He's well respected amongst his fellow witches and has a rivalry with the current high priest. He loves his daughter dearly and will go out of his way to ensure that her enemies suffer. He is a dangerous individual who doesn't regret his decisions especially when it comes to the spells he's cast." Physical Appearance Relationships Kandice Spellman Kandice is Reuben's only child and daughter. Reuben loves her dearly, and would do anything to protect his daughter. They were separated for a month, as Reuben was accused of murdering a fellow coven member. However, the memory of her father was kept alive by Ambrose, as he told her that her father loved her unconditionally. When they were finally reunited, it is soon revealed that Kandice is just like her father, and shares similar interests to him. When Rueben called Kandice his "little princess", Kandice retaliates, and hugs him. Ambrose Spellman Ambrose is Reuben's husband, and bestfriend. Ambrose cares deeply for Reuben, and is quick to defend him against his wrong doings. They went to school together and from that point on, they have grown much closer to one another. After they both admitted their feelings for one another, Ambrose and Reuben finally married each other, and welcomed their daughter. Powers & Abilities Reuben is regarded by many members of his coven as terrifying and a skilled warlock. He is skilled in potions. The mere mention of his name quickly struck fear in other members. He is gifted in telekinesis, as he threw Blackwood across the room with very little to no trouble at all. Reuben is very skilled at Spell-craft, and creating his own spells. Reuben has the tendency to simply appear out of nowhere when he's being talked about. * Spell Casting: The act of changing and controlling events by magical influence. Spells are the most common method exerted by witches to focus their magic. Spells can range from simple commands to a series of words. * Channeling: The act of drawing or summoning other forms of energy, by focusing on the magic of another witch. * Conjuration: The act of calling, commanding, or summoning an element, object, person, or spirit already in existence. * Elemental Control: The act of controlling or manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, water, and weather. Though not proven false or accurate, witches are believed to possess an unique affinity to particular elements which grants them greater mastery and control when performing. * Telekinesis: The act of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and persons. * Potion Brewing: The act of brewing and concocting magical elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties. Appearances Season One Name * The name Reuben is a Biblical name. The meaning of the name Reuben is who sees the son; the vision of the son.https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/reuben/ * The surname Spellman is common among English, German and Irish people. The Irish version of the name is derived from Ó Spealáin and is more commonly anglicized as Spillane.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spellman References Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Stoteraux Family Category:Spellman Family Category:The Stoteraux Diaries Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Warlocks Category:LGBTQ Characters Category:The Stoteraux Diaries Category:Season One Category:Characters